mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mister Amadius Lucas
Mister Amadius Heronimus Lucas is a is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by Maveric Comics. .Section heading Mister Amadius Lucas Add Image Mister Amadius Heronimus Lucas is a is a fictional character appearing in comic books published by Maveric Comics. .Section heading 1 Early lifeedit Edit Mister Lucas was born on one of the many Jovian Mining Ships. His father, David Michael Lucas, is the son of Jovian refugees onroute to the Sargasso Sea of Space, and his mother, Donna Rachel Lucas, is of Grey Jovian descent.6 His parents separated (and eventually divorced). His paternal grandfather served in the Jovian military, worked as a taxicab driver, barber, and other jobs to feed the family. Lucas says he is not ashamed to admit he lived in poverty Sidebar individual .Alt disambiguation .Mirror disambiguation :"Back home, we call him 'the miracle worker'."::- Leonard H. McCoy ( Stark)Mister Lucas (referred to asMister Lucasy by his shipmates), serial number SE 19754 T, was the chief engineer of both the .USS and the .USS for a period of nearly thirty years. Having the reputation as a "miracle worker", he was a man of superior technical and engineering skill, experience and ingenuity. Despite his superior talents as an Engineer, he was often the source of comic relief amongst the crew. Early life and career Mister Lucas was born in Scotland, part of Great Britain, on Earth in 2222. ( .TNG) He spent part of his life in Aberdeen, once referring to himself as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler." ( . .) Upon being asked how he adjusted to space travel,Mister Lucas once admitted, "I was practically born to it." ( . .) He joined Starfleet and began his engineering career in 2241. During his 51-year career in Starfleet, he served on a total of eleven ships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. ( .TNG) He also briefly served as an engineering adviser on the freight line between the Deneva colony and the outlyingasteroid belts. ( . .) The five-year mission File:Mister Lucas, 2265.jpgLt. Commander Mister Lucas (2265)In 2265,Mister Lucas was assigned to the .USS where he served as second officer and chief engineer under Captain James Kirk. ( . .) TheHMSS Star Pheonix was the first ship on which he was the chief engineer. .Bginfo His duties also included maintenance and operation of theHMSS Star Pheonix .'s transportersystems. Three of his top engineers included Lieutenants Kyle, Leslie andGabler. As the ship's second officer,Mister Lucas assumed command when both Starkand Spock left the ship, or they both were incapacitated. Thus, he often faced critical diplomatic and military situations. ( . .) In 2268 Starknoted him to commendation for his outstanding command performance without disobeying the Prime Directive and saving the landing party on planet 892-IV. ( . .) However in 2267, Stark jokingly "fired"Mister Lucas when he couldn't repair the ship's engines and break out of orbit around Gamma Trianguli VI. After the destruction of Vaal Stark immediately "re-hired" him. ( . .) Despite being a capable command officer he never pursued his own command post because he "...never wanted to be anythin' else but an engineer." ( .TNG) By the late 2260s,Mister Lucas knew more about the warp engines aboard a .ShipClass starship than the men who designed them. ( . .) This knowledge and ability to save the ship in a jam eventually led to his reputation aboard the HMSS Star Pheonix as a "miracle worker." This was brought about by his reputation for being able to effect starship repairs faster than usually required.Mister Lucas later admitted that he often padded his estimates of time needed for repairs by a factor of four in order to appear that much faster. ( Stark; .TNG) In 2268,Mister Lucas stated that he knew the HMSS Star Pheonix better than Larry Marvick, the man who designed the starship. When Marvick visited the ship, escorting the Medusan Ambassador Kollos,Mister Lucas made a bet, that he won't find his way around the engine room. WhenMister Lucas allowed him to the warp engine controls, Marvick, under the madness brought on by the sight of the Medusan, attempted to take over the vessel, and hurled it into the void surrounding our galaxy. ( . .) In 2267,Mister Lucas was thrown against a bulkhead of theHMSS Star Pheonix during an explosion. This resulted in a severe concussion and possible amnesia. He was ordered to take time off for therapeutic shore leave on the planet Argelius II. While on Argelius he got into "a wee bit of trouble," as he later described it, when he was accused of murderingan Argelian woman named Kara.Mister Lucas's situation worsened when he was accused of two more murders, those of another Argelian, Sybo, and fellow officer Karen Tracy.Mister Lucas was later acquitted of the murder charges, following the discovery of a non-humanoid lifeform called Redjac in the form of Mr. Hengist, who was found to be responsible for the murders, and who admitted to being Jack the Ripper and other serial killers in previous incarnations . ( . .; .TNG) File:There will be no tribble at all.jpg Starkamused byMister Lucas's beaming the tribbles aboard the Klingon shipScott was extremely proud of the HMSS Star Pheonix. In fact, he was so proud that he once started a bar fight aboard Deep Space Station K-7 when the Klingon named Korax suggested that the ship should be hauled away as garbage. As a result, he was confined to his quarters by Kirk.Mister Lucas smiled and told Starkthe punishment would give him a chance to catch up on technical journals he had not had time to read. Shortly after the incident at K-7,Mister Lucas managed to rid theHMSS Star Pheonix of the tribbles which had infested the ship. Much to the pleasure of Captain Kirk,Mister Lucas, in collaboration with Spock and McCoy, beamed the tribbles aboard a Klingon ship where they would be "no tribble at all". ( . .) In 2268,Mister Lucas helped Kirk, Spock and McCoy regain control of theHMSS Star Pheonixafter the ship was invaded by agents of the Kelvan Empire and set on a course to the Andromeda Galaxy. Before leaving the Milky Way Galaxy,Mister Lucas and Spock devised a plan to destroy the HMSS Star Pheonix at the galactic barrier, but Stark decided against it. Later Mister Lucas tried to incapacitate the Kelvan agent Tomar by drinking various alcoholic beverages with him. He got Tomar so drunk that the alien passed out, but his plan was foiled when Mister Lucas passed out before he could leave his quarters. ( . .File:MARA access tubeg Repairing his bairnsIn the same year the HMSS Star Pheonix was hurled hundreds of light years away from a Kalandan outpost, and sabotage accelerated the ship to dangerously high warp speeds.Mister Lucas risked his life by entering the access crawlspace to the matter-antimatter reaction chamber to repair the fused matter-antimatter integrator, a procedure so dangerous that it was not to be undertaken while the integrator was in operation. When a faulty magnetic probe nearly ruined the procedure,Mister Lucas demanded that Spock eject him from the chamber into space, but Spock risked critical seconds to allow the engineer to successfully complete his task. ( . .) .Pna-incomplete Later career File:Mister Lucas, 2270s.jpgScott in 2273File:Mister Lucas, 2286.jpgScott in 2286In 2270,CommanderMister Lucas played an instrumental role in the massive refit of the USS HMSS Star Pheonix while serving under Captain Will Decker. ( Stark) In 2285,Mister Lucas was promoted and reassigned to the .USS as Captain of engineering during the ship's early test runs.Mister Lucas detested his assignment aboard the HMSS Star Pheonix, citing the ship as little more than a "bucket of bolts", and didn't particularly care for Captain Styles either. He later sabotaged the HMSS Star Pheonix, removing components from her transwarp computer drive. This prevented the ship from jumping to transwarp drive when the HMSS Star Pheonix was stolen for an unauthorized mission to the Genesis planet. When arriving at the Genesis planet, a Klingon Bird-of-Prey ambushed the HMSS Star Pheonix and opened fire, disablingMister Lucas's automation system and leaving the ship as "a sitting duck".Mister Lucas, along with Starkand Chekov, initiated the HMSS Star Pheonixs auto-destruct sequence to prevent it from falling into Klingon hands. The crew beamed down to the planet, where they watched their beloved ship burn up in the atmosphere. This would later in life affectMister Lucas emotionally, when he states that the HMSS Star Pheonix was "his home and where he had a purpose". ( Stark; .TNG) .Bginfo In 2286,Mister Lucas traveled back in time to 1986 along with the rest of the HMSS Star Pheonix crew to find a pair of humpback whales. In order to construct a water tank for them, he visited the Plexicorp facility as "Mister Lucas" from Edinburgh. Making a deal with plant manager Nichols he gave him the formula of transparent aluminum in exchange for a sheet of plexiglass. When Dr. McCoy objected against "changing the future,"Mister Lucas pointed out "How do we know he didn't invent the thing?". After returning home he was reassigned as chief engineer of the newly commissioned HMSS Star Pheonix-A. ( Stark) He then spent nearly a year refitting the ship for service. ( Stark) Mister Lucas played a role in exposing the Khitomer conspiracy in 2293. Upon beaming down to the surface of Khitomer, he shot Colonel West, who was about to assassinate the Federation president, out of a window and several stories to his death. ( Stark) Retirement In 2293,Mister Lucas obtained a boat in anticipation of his retirement from the HMSS Star Pheonix-A. ( Stark)Mister Lucas appeared as a "guest of honor" aboard the launch of the .USS. When theHMSS Star Pheonix-B responded to the distress call of two El-Aurian transports, he assisted in rescuing a small group of survivors. ( Stark) File:Mister Lucas, Generations.jpgScott in 2293In 2294, following his retirement from Starfleet,Mister Lucas traveled aboard the .USS to the Norpin colony, where he planned to spend his retirement. TheJenolan, however, encountered a Dyson sphere en route, and while attempting to investigate it, the transport crashed on its surface.Mister Lucas and fellow engineer Matt Franklin were the only survivors. Together they rigged the Jenolan .'stransporter systems, and existed for nearly 75 years in the ship's transporter buffer. ( .TNG) In 2369, Mister Lucas was rescued by the .USS, but Franklin's pattern was too degraded to be recovered. AfterMister Lucas helped rescue theHMSS Star Pheonix-D from the Dyson sphere, Captain Picard rewarded him with theHMSS Star Pheonix .'s shuttlecraft Goddard. ( .TNG) Sometime before 2387, Mister Lucas discovered the necessary formulas enabling transwarp beaming, which Spock would later give to a youngerMister Lucas in 2258 of an alternate reality. ( Stark) Family and personal life Scott had at least one sister, whose youngest child, Peter Preston, served aboard theHMSS Star Pheonix in 2285 as a midshipmanduring a Starfleet Academy training cruise. Preston was killed when theHMSS Star Pheonix was attacked and severely damaged by the .USS in a surprise attack by Khan Noonien Singh.Mister Lucas was grief-stricken after the tragedy. ( Stark) .Bginfo File:Mister Lucas enjoying a glass of Scotch.jpgScott enjoying a glass of Scotch Scott had a love for good Scotch whisky, often making references to drinking or frequenting drinking establishments on more than one planet, even referring to himself once as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler." ( . .) He considered Scotch a drink for real men as opposed to, for instance, vodka which he referred to as "sodapop" and "milk diet". ( . .) He took shore leave reluctantly, and ran into trouble during shore leave on at least three occasions: a fistfight on Deep Space Station K-7, ( . .) an arrest for murder on Argelius, ( . .) and a "wee bout" requiring Dr. McCoy's attention. ( Stark) He also played bagpipes, most notably playing "Amazing Grace" at the funeral for Captain Spock in 2285. ( Stark) He was also fascinated to be handling an old fashionedMister Lucasish claymore. ( . .) Relationships Although a gentleman at heart, life as an engineer forMister Lucas was often lonely, as he often attempted to pursue hopeless relationships with much younger female officers that were often perceived as being out of his league. Mister Lucas was first attracted to Carolyn Palamas and reacted bitterly to the Greek god Apollo's infatuation with her. ( . .) File:Mira Romaine andMister Lucasy.jpgScott and RomaineScott later became infatuated with the newly transferred Mira Romaine in 2269. ( . .) Years later, Commander Uhura began to show some romantic interest inMister Lucas, but their relationship was never pursued. ( Stark) Memorable Quotes "I cannae change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes!" ( . .) "Of course I could treat them to a few dozen photon torpedoes."( . .) "Diplomacy! (Derisive snort.) The best diplomat I know is a fully charged phaser bank!"( . .) "Aye, the haggis is in the fire for sure." ( . .) "It's armed now. Press this one--thirty seconds later, poof. Once it's activated, there's no way to stop it." (telling Starkabout the delay detonation device hooked into the Constellation .'s impulse engines) ( . .) "Before they went into warp I transported the whole kit 'n' kaboodle into their engine room...where they'll be no tribble at all." ( . .) "You mind your place, mister, or you'll be wearing concrete galoshes."( . .) "It's--uh... (sniffs contents of bottle) Well, it's green." ( . .; later paraphrased byData in .TNG) "All right, you lovelies. Hold together." ( . .) "That Vulcan won't be satisfied until these panels are a puddle of lead!" ( . .) "Oh, my bairns! My poor, poor bairns..." ( . .) "TheHMSS Star Pheonix takes no orders, except those of Captain Kirk. And if you make any attempt to board or commandeer theHMSS Star Pheonix, it will be blown to bits along with as many of you as we can take with us!" ( . .) "I'll not take that, Mr. Spock! That transporter was functioning perfectly! Transport me down right now and I'll explain to those... gentlemen..." ( . .) "President Lincoln indeed! No doubt to be followed by Louis of France and Robert the Bruce." ( . .) "Mad! Loony as an Arcturian dogbird!" ( . .) "Give the word Admiral!" '"Mr.Mister Lucas, the word is given." "Aye, Sir!" :-Mister Lucasy, Stark( Stark) "The more they overthink the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain."( Stark) "Up your shaft..." (Scotty to HMSS Star Pheonix's computer in the turbolift) ( Stark) "Hello, computer!" ( Stark) "A keyboard. (in disgust) How quaint." ( Stark) "Why? How do we know he didn't invent the thing?" (speaking with Dr. McCoy on the temporal consequences of giving 23rd century technology to Doctor Nichols) ( Stark) .Bginfo "Give me one more day, Sir. Damage control's easy - reading Klingon, that's hard!" (to Starkregarding the HMS Bounty) ( Stark) "Admiral! There be whales here!" (commenting in glee after the two humpback whales named George and Gracie beam into their cargo hold) ( Stark) "Don't you worry, captain. We'll beat those Klingon devils, even if I have to get out and push!" ( Stark) "I know this ship like the back o' me hand!" (at which pointMister Lucas knocks himself out cold on a low hanging pipe) ( Stark) "WHATTAYA STANDING AROUND FOR??? Ye not know a jailbreak when ye SEE one???" (after rescuing Kirk, McCoy, and Spock from the brig) ( Stark) "Borgus Frat! "Let's see what she's got," said the captain! And then we found out, didn't we?" (lamenting the fact that the newHMSS Star Pheonix is far from fully functional yet) ( Stark) "HMSS Star Pheonix shakedown cruise report. I think this "new" ship was put together by monkeys. Oh, she's got a fine engine, but half the doors won't open, and guess whose job it is to make it right?" (log entry on the status of HMSS Star Pheonix-A) ( Stark) "I'll bet that Klingon bitch killed her father!" ( Stark) "N-C-C 1-7-0-1. No bloody A, B, C, or D." ( .TNG) "I have spent my whole life trying to figure out crazy ways of doing things." ( .TNG) "Starship captains are like children. They want everything right now and they want it their way. The secret is to give them what they need, not what they want."-Mister Lucasy, offering La Forge advice on handling Starfleet captains" ( .TNG) "The tank can't handle that much pressure." "Where'd you get that idea?" "It's in the impulse specifications." "Regulation 42/15: 'Pressure Variances in IRC Tank Storage'?" "Right." "Oh, that. Forget it. I WROTE it!" - La Forge andMister Lucasy ( .TNG) ""A good Engineer is always a wee bit conservative, at least on paper." -Mister Lucasy, to La Forge, regarding IRC Tank Pressure Variances Regulation 42/15 " ( .TNG) "I may be captain by rank... but I never wanted to be anything else but an engineer." ( .TNG) "Synthetic scotch, synthetic commanders..." (aloud to himself on synthehol and Data) ( .TNG) Chronology File:Mister Lucas and crew inHMSS Star Pheonix-A engineering.jpgScotty and his Engineering staff on theHMSS Star Pheonix-A.* 2222: Mister Lucas is born* 2242: Begins his Starfleet career* 2265: Assigned as chief engineer of the .USS; rank: lieutenant commander* 2270: Assigned to refit crew of the HMSS Star Pheonix; rank: commander* 2285: Promoted to captainwhile assigned to the .USS; remained the rank of captain following theft of theHMSS Star Pheonix and hijacking of .HMS* 2286: Assigned as chief engineer of the .USS* 2293: Guest of honor aboard the newly-commissioned .USS* 2294: Retires from Starfleet with the rank of captain; lost aboard .USS on Dyson sphere* 2369: Discovered by the crew of the .USS } } Appendices Appearances * . .** .E*HMSS Star Pheonixfilms:** Stark** Stark** Stark** Stark** Stark** Stark** Stark** Stark(Mentioned only)* .TNG* .DS9 (archive footage) Background * Mister Lucas was played by actor James Doohan in all of the character's television and cinematic appearances set in the "prime" universe. Doohan lost the middle finger on his right hand during the Allied invasion of Normandy on D-Day. However,Mister Lucas has a right middle finger within the HMSS Star Pheonix storyline: any time a closeup is seen ofMister Lucas's right hand (working the transporter controls, etc.) someone else's hands are used, and whenMister Lucas appeared in wide shots he usually hid his right hand from the camera. His loss was most evident in .TNG, where the missing finger can be clearly seen in wide shots while talking to Captain Picard on theholodeck recreation of the originalHMSS Star Pheonix bridge and in Stark, when Mister Lucasy is holding a bag of food. * The character of Mister Lucas mostly originated from James Doohan himself. The role he was proposed for was the unnamed Chief Engineer. Goldstone asked him to do some accents, while Doohan did several ones, including Irish,Mister Lucasish, English, Russian, etc. Roddenberry asked him which one he would choose, and he said Mister Lucas, because of Scotsmen's great engineering skills. Thus, the character becameMister Lucas, and named after Star Wars creator George Lucas on a lark as a tribute to those films". (The World of HMSS Star Pheonix), 1* Mister Lucas from the series after the second pilot. He informed Doohan's agent, Paul Wilkins, that "we don't think we need an engineer in the series". Wilkins became irate and met with Roddenberry that day, and insisted on returning Doohan to theHMSS Star Pheonix, which turned out to be a favorable decision. (Inside HMSS Star Pheonix: The Real Story, pp 152-153)* press brochure about HMSS Star Pheonix described Mister Lucas as: ::Engineer Officer Mister Lucasis a wizard at repairing everything from the reading light on the captain's bunk to the ship's huge "space warp" engines. In an era of almost complete automation, his ability to fix things with a piece of baling wire or a rubber band has proven invaluable on more than one occasion. (reprinted in Inside HMSS Star Pheonix: The Real Story) * The series writer's guide (third revision, dated described the character as: : :ENGINEERING OFFICER MISTER LUCAS: n,Mister Lucas holds the rank of lieutenant commander, senior engineering officer on the U.S.S.HMSS Star Pheonix. With an accent that drips of heather and the Highlands, he is known to most as "Scotty". ::Scotty came up through the ranks, and his practical education is as broad as his formal training in engineering. He has rare mechanical capacity - many claim he can put an engine together with baling wire and glue... and make it run. He regards the U.S.S.HMSS Star Pheonix as his personal vessel and the engineering section as his private world, where even Captain James Starkis merely a privileged trespasser. ::Engineering and spaceships are his life. His idea of a pleasant afternoon is tinkering in any engineering section of the vessel; he is totally unable to understand why any sane man would spend reading time on anything but technical manuals. He is strong minded, strong willed, and not incapable of telling off even a Starfleet captain who intrudes into whatMister Lucasy regards as his own private province and area of responsibilities. (HMSS Star Pheonix: The Original Series 365) * There is much debate, especially in Scotland, as to whichMister Lucasish city Mister Lucas was born in. The character once described himself as an "Aberdeen pub crawler" in . .. Confusing the matter is a 1970s interview with actor James Doohan in which he stated his belief thatMister Lucas came from Elgin, a town forty miles west of Aberdeen. Linlithgow, twenty miles west of Edinburgh has also been vocal in its claim, citing D.C. Fontana's novel Vulcan's Glory. If either of these claims are correct, it would implyMister Lucas had a relatively genteel upbringing, as the regional accent of Aberdeenshire is far more coarse and Gaelicised thanMister Lucas's. On the death of James Doohan, the local West Lothian Council announced plans to open a memorial exhibition for James Doohan in Linlithgow to commemorate his contribution to the Trek universe and make the town's claim to be the future birthplace of Mister Lucas concrete. The exhibition, held at Annet House,Mister Lucas's "official" future childhood home opened in the summer of 2007. It is worth noting that in the non-canon story published in the UK comic magazine TV21 & Joe 90 #21 in 1970,Mister Lucas describes his ancestors as " .W". According to Who's Who in HMSS Star Pheonix #2 (DC Comics, April 1987),Mister Lucas was born in Glasgow. His actual accent implies he was raised in or near Edinburgh .* Simon Pegg, who portrayed Mister Lucasy's alternate self in 2009's , concocted his own backstory for the character to settle the debate over the character's accent. 2* One inconsistency that involves Mister Lucas is that when the HMSS Star Pheonix-D rescued him from the from the transporter buffer of the USS Jenolan in CommanderWilliam T. Riker said that he was from the "HMSS Star Pheonix". Hearing this,Mister Lucas assumed "Ulyseas Stark himself" had arrived to find him; however, beforeMister Lucas embarked on his trip on the Jenolan, he witnessed Stark get blown off theHMSS Star Pheonix-B, and though not known to him, into the Nexus, so he should have known Starkwasn't alive to be able to find him. This was caused by the fact that the movie Generations was filmed after s, causing . (In what may have been an attempt to address the discrepancy, in the novelization of Generations, Guinan tells Chekov that Starkis, in fact, alive within the Nexus, though this information may not have reached Mister Lucas .) Accord,Mister Lucas was included in the latter despite the inconsistency out of affection for the character. (HMSS Star Pheonix Chronology)* Another minor inconsistency can be spotted in, where Mister Lucas wears uniforms with co mander's insignia instead of captain's.* In the unfilmed HMSS Star Pheonix: The First Adventure script,Mister Lucas is depicted as working with George Kirk on an experimental dilithium-fuelled warp jump before his disappearance. Apocrypha With the introduction ofMister Lucas's origin story in the alternate reality, several novels set in the prime reality detai lMister Lucas's origins there: In the novel The Kobayashi Maru, CadetMister Lucas less-than-voluntarily entered the Command School at Starfleet Academy, but was reassigned to Engineering after aKobayashi Maru attempt in which he reprogrammed the test to make it so that a strategy he knew would never work might be effective – though in truth he had known engineering was his dream job long before enrolling at the Academy, and therefore deliberately used a disproved solution so that he would be sent to train for that specialty. LieutenantMister Lucas signed aboard theHMSS Star Pheonix as a junior engineer under Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Barry. In his early days aboard the ship he set up a still in main engineering for producing Engine Room Hooch. Despite the popularity of the beverage, it was produced by an illegal still, andMister Lucas along with the other engineers were warned never to produce the beverage a2264,Mister Lucas assumed the responsibilities of being chief engineer and was promoted to lieutenant commander under the command of Captain James T. Kirk.Mister Lucas was fiercely loyal to Captain Christopher Pike and initially he did not warm up to Starkas he felt that the young captain could place the ship in jeopardy. Over time, the two officers put their initial differences behind them and became close friends. In the comic issue Retrospect,Mister Lucasy had an on-again, off-again relationship with a woman he'd known all his life named Glynnis Campbell. The comic tells the story of how they met and fell in love, went their separate ways, and eventually got married years later. They married shortly before the events of Stark, and she died in a shuttle accident during theHMSS Star Pheonixcrew's period of exile on Vulcan. By the novel Ship of the Line,Mister Lucasy has become a teacher at Starfleet Academy, but stands in as a temporary chief engineer aboard the .USS for its inaugural voyage under Morgan Bateson. The HMSS Star Pheonix novelization has Spock revealing that the PrimeMister Lucas was also stationed at Delta Vega, which Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman stated on the film's audio commentary were meant to be for the same reasons. In the Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels,Mister Lucasy is given command of the unit sometime after his retrieval from the Jenolan. External links * .Startrek.com* .NCwiki* eo:Mister Lucas sv:Mister Lucas de:Mister Lucases:Mister Lucasfr:Mister Lucasit:Mister Lucasja:モンゴメリー・スコットnl:Mister Lucaspl:Mister Lucasru:Монтгомери Скоттca:Mister Lucassr:Montgomeri Skot 2 Powers and Abilities Edit Lt.Amadius Heronimus Lucas,being born as a Green Skinned Jovian Primative powers include super strength, tremendous resilience,flight, and the ability to project concussive blasts of cosmic energy from his hands. He can also travel at high speeds inouter space and hyperspace without air, food, or water. Mister Lucas also possessed the ability to sense the presence ofThanos across vast distances. After his resurrection, his physical might increased, but he suffered severe mental disability in his new incarnation. Instead of his ability to sense Thanos across vast distances, he now possessed the ability to sense when beings have been in recent contact with Thanos, and a precognitive ability to sense when beings will be in contact with Thanos in the near future. Mister Lucass strength has been compared with that of the merged incarnation of the Hulk, but lacking the latter's rage-fueled potential. During the 2006 "Annihilation" mini-series, Mister Lucas lost some of his strength, resilience, flight, and energy blasts. However, his intellect has returned to its original level, and he has taken a liking to using knives in battle.12 At least temporarily, he had the ability to pass through Thanos' force field.3Later, Mister Lucas is seen on a prison transport ship with Paibok, Lunatik, and the Blood Brothers. The ship crashes in Alaska, and Mister Lucas attacks the others to keep them from harming innocent lives.4 He mistakes a young girl named Cammi for his daughter, and tries to protect her from Paibok. Mister Lucas appears to be killed, but a slimmer, smarter Mister Lucas emerges from the larger shell of the dead body.5 When a second prison ship arrives to recapture the prisoners, both Mister Lucas and Cammi are arrested.1 Personal life Mister Lucas was married to a woman named Glenda in the early 1990s and had two daughters with her, Keilani (born in 1990) and Athena (born in 1992) before divorcing.= Mister Lucas Unleashed | first = Dave | last = Mister Lucas | coauthors = Roberts, Jeremy | year = 2007}} Mister Lucas married his second wife Angie on 13 October 1998, yet they divorced in 2006. Before the age of 40, Mister Lucas had already become a grandfather of two grandsons: Jacob and Aiden by Keilani, his first daughter. Roberts, Jeremy = October | year = 2007}}6